It was raining
by Uzumaki Shuichi
Summary: in rainy days, I'll never go to Sasuke's house anymore! I hate it!or...i like it?


**Rainy Days with Uchiha Sasuke**

It was raining, today's morning in konoha not as lively as always because the biggest trouble maker in konoha seems to be "not in the best mood" to do anything. Naruto sighed in attempt to ease his already bored mood away. He knows nothing can be done in this weathers, even he cannot eat miso ramen in ichiraku as always! "Damn I'm bored, what should I do now? There's no way I can get some training like usual!" He was fuming around. "Naaah, I bet that bastard Sasuke would never get trouble in training, his house is as big as konoha itself, He can even get some decent training even in this weather." Then he sighed. "Hell, but I wonder what does he do right now?"

Sasuke's mansion

Sasuke's POV

Gods, I never like rainy season, it always succeed to make me uncomfortable to do anything. Sasuke never talk aloud of his though, because that would make everybody thinks that Sasuke too have a weakness. No one knows that Sasuke has a habit to never leave his bed when rain is pouring down. He felt awfully comfortable with his blanket, pillow and his queen size bed. "I' m glad that today we didn't have mission, I cannot possibly lose to that hyperactive dobe in doing mission." He saw his orange mug with blue horizontal prints over, it was a birthday present from Naruto, when he have had come to his house and actually saw that all his mug is actually an old style and black mugs. Naruto than decide to give his "best rival" a mug, and said it aloud "Hey, this is the best mug I ever choose, be glad, I spare my last mission wage to buy you this!" He remembering then, but in his deepest heart he doesn't realize that he told to himself /I'll miss to see that orange and blue combination and that loud mouth…./ He cough aloud in an un-uchiha like manners."Damn, What am I just thinking right now?"

"Dammit this stupid rain in the morning and orange blue mug that resembles him so much…" He mumbled to himself then, covering his already blankets body tighter.

…

…

…

…

"Sasuke"! He heard a familiar voice in front of his door, followed by loud banging sound. "Get your lazy ass down here, you bastard!" Now, he 100 realize that voice, decide to snuggle deeper in his bed, before there is loud knocks in his window.

Then, an orange blur come to his room."Wake-Up!" He know who he is and decide to ignore him, until Naruto pull his blanket with Sasuke into the floor.

"You dimmwit! What do you want Naruto!" I said angrily, then I regretted it when I saw hurt in his eyes, although in one second he grins idioticaly.

"I bring you some food, but I don't really like to eat this alone. Kakashi sure bring a lot of food for me!" He showed 2 plastics full of vegetable and fruits to my face.

Sighed in defeat, I knew there was no way I could get my peaceful sleep anymore, I grab the groceries. "Be good and lets go to the kitchen, I cook." I told him. Stop in the way I said "And there is no ramen here, so bear with vegetable and other healthy food." There was no need to look at his face now when he screamed aloud, "Ramen is delicious, you bastard!"

/Hehe, this is going to be fun./

Actulay I'm glad he come to my house, I won't admitted loud but sometimes I feel sad when rains come down. I offered Naruto a towel before I started to slice the vegetable. Naruto sit down on the sofa, watching random channel on tv. He knows my house quiet well because sometimes, He comes to my house to discuss future mission.

"Naruto! Lunch is ready!" I said to him, today I cook some curry and make a salad. Not to brag myself, but when I was little, I used to help my mother to cook (while father is going to work and Itachi busy with mission and my father refuse to hired maids, what a cheap bastard, I know he is filthy rich because he is head of the clan!) in other words, I'm an expert in cooking.

Naruto looks at the food in awe. "Wow, is Sasuke always perfect in everything?"He said quietly, now realize I heard that, he give me cute blush. Wait, did I said 'cute' word? Hell, I add this is to rain fault. We eat quietly, I mean I do quietly, and he eat like a dog, said "Sasuke, this is yummy! Hey, I don't hate vegetable anymore, you make this delicious!" or "You will make a good housewife!" Hearing the last comment, I couldn't help but chocking. "Water", I tried to reach the glass, Naruto quickly give me the water. "Sasuke, are you alright?" He said, unaware how close our face to each other. Staring at his lips, I realized then they were pale pink, but soft looking, his cheeks otherwise is smooth except the whiskers marks and her eyes were huge pool of azure sky. /Definitely cute/ I thought to myself, not realizing that I get closer to him and closed our lips together.

Naruto's POV

If it possible, My eyes got bigger when I realize our lips are locked together. I don't know what to do, my heart saying this is so damn right. Feels like eternity (actually just 10 secs) He pulled from my lips, then blushing/Ha, I know he could do blushing/ He stared at my eyes, before he locked our lips together, again ladies and gentlemen. I could only gasp in shock, aware that I open my lips for his tounge to swept against mine. I bit back a moan, when I realize he pulled me deeper in the kiss, holding my waist, I slung my arms to his neck. /Damn, Sasuke is he ever kissed before, this is so good/. I felt a deep tang of jealousy. /But, no no no! tounge, danger/. I moan louder as the kiss went deeper. /He taste like vegetable, ummm salad/. Yeah of course you fool, do not belive in cliché he taste like orange, apple, strawberry… Sasuke and strawberry? Ewww!

The kiss ended with final lap to my lower lips.

I stared at deep obsidian eyes of him in awe. Realize what I have done I avert my gaze to stare everywhere except his eyes and his lips! Now, I am blushing…Hot! Like an academy student. I know, I must be blushing harder than him.

He chuckled, deep baritone voice that no 13 years old boy should ever have. "You don't taste like miso ramen." Then he nuzzled my neck, if I think I could blush harder, I thought I am doing it right now!

"You taste like vegetable, you bastard…" I told him back, weak.

Another chuckle, "but, I haven't found out your taste really is, I should explore more…"

You know what happened then, damn weird Uchiha in the rainy days. And now I have learned that visiting an Uchiha Sasuke in the rainy days wasn't a good thing (or bad?)


End file.
